


Snowball Attack

by i_love_elliphant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_elliphant/pseuds/i_love_elliphant
Summary: A lil' drabble of Mary playing snowball with her friends and Sirius being a bit of a pain (who'd've expected that?) in the Hogwarts grounds.





	Snowball Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a discord group but if I do be saying so myself, I quite like it. Also I haven't written any fanfic in soooo long and it was fun to do this n I thought I'd share x
> 
> also if anyone has a better name please let me know, the current one is so boring XD

“SIRIUS BLACK HIT ME WITH THAT GODAMNED SNOWBALL AND I’LL HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!”

“Haha, I’d like to see you try!” he shouted back, and promptly aimed a large wad of snow directly at her head. Mary quickly dived behind a corner of the stone walls of Hogwarts and laughed as she heard him cry out as, she assumed, karma hit back and he got pelted by James and Lily.

She peeked out and stared at the large group of sixth years playing in the first snow of the school year. It was nice, she thought. This scene would have been unthinkable at the end of last year, Remus hadn’t been speaking to Sirius and Lily had still disliked James. It was nice that they were all finally getting along.

She bent down to scrape some snow together – Lily had used a heating charm on her gloves and boy they made snowball fights so much more comfortable. She packed them all tightly, did a quick inspection of the field, and ran out.

Bam bam bam! “Take that you lil’ shit!” her triumphant shout nearly, but not quite, drowned out the scream of pure horror Sirius gave.

“My hair! My beautiful gorgeous hair!”

“Never underestimate a MacDonald, my good friend!” she grinned and used her hand to wipe the messy ice sludge all down his neck. “You deserve it anyway.” When he asked why she simply shrugged. “You’re my friend. It is my solemn duty to make your life miserable.” Then she stuck out her tongue and ran after the others, snowballs at the ready, to launch a full-scale MacDonald attack and utterly obliterate her best friends.


End file.
